4th wall?
by gokuchiefkarkat
Summary: When Lisa is in the middle of convincing the Undersiders to rob the bank, and gets pulled to some nerd's bedroom, things are about to change.


Special thanks to my cat for sitting in my lap while writing this.

"No, such a bad idea." Brian said sharply

 ** _Believes heist would fail, worried about sister, worried about reputation, worried about rest of team_**

"Come on," I coaxed him,"It's a rite of passage for dastardly criminals like us."

"Robbing a bank is moronic," Brian stated, pinching the bridge of his nose,"We've been over this. You know what the average haul is for hitting a bank?"

I paused for a moment, even though I already knew the answer, "Twenty thou?"

"Exactly. It's not millions like you see people getting away with in the movies. Banks don't keep a lot of loose cash on hand," _true_ " so we'd be pulling in _less_ than we would for most other jobs. Account for cost and the fact that this is Brockton fucking Bay, where banks have a little more reason to keep the amount of cash in their vaults to a minimum," _also true_ "and we'd be bringing in twelve to sixteen thou. Divide five ways and it's what, two or the thousand bucks each?"

 ** _Doesn't believe payoff is worth risk, doesn't want sister to be in danger, doesn't want reputation to be bad if they fail and get away_**

"I could do with an extra three thousand dollars to spend," Alec said from the couch, actually _listening_ for once.

"On what?" Brian sighed when Alec just shrugged."It's a horrible payoff for the amount of risk involved, there's three big superhero teams in this city. Figure there's another dozen heroes that fly solo, and he're almost guaranteed to get into a fight."

"So?" Bitch asked, speaking for the first time, "We win fights. We won before we had _her_." She said, raising her head at Taylor at the last word

 _ **Believes they could take almost any hero in the city, believes they don't need Taylor.**_

"We won because we picked our battles. We wouldn't have that option if we were cooped up in the bank and waiting for them to come to us, letting them decide how and where the fight happened."

I nodded and smiled egging him on.

"We won't be able to slip away like we have when things got a little out of control in the past. Can't avoid the fight if we want to get away with anything worth taking. The bank is going to have layers of protection. Iron bars, vault doors, whatever. Even with your power, Lisa, there's a limit to how fast we can get through those. Add the time we have to spend managing hostages and making a safe exit, and I pretty much guarantee that there will be time for a cape to get wind of the robbery and slow us down even more."

"I kind of want to do it anyways. Hitting a bank gets you on the front page. It's huge for our rep."

 _ **Thinks it could be fun, wants increased reputation, believes this to be a good course of action to get it.**_

"The runt is right," Bitch said

 ** _Believes it would help establish them as alpha._**

"Not fucking up is better for our reputation in the long run." Brian grumbled out.

"What do you think?" Alec asked Taylor as I turned my power on her.

 _ **Doesn't want to rob bank, doesn't want hostages to get hurt, doesn't want to be well known villain for when she goes hero.**_

"I think Brian makes a good case. It seems reckless." She said after a moment

Bitch snorted and Alec rolled his eyes at that.

Finally, I leaned forward, "he does make good points, but I have better ones. Hear me out?"

They all turned toward me. In just a minute, I would have them where I, or more accurately, Coil, wanted them, despite Brian's frown.

I inhaled to speak and something… _shifted._

After a moment of vertigo, I was no longer standing in the hideout. Instead I standing in a moderately sized bedroom with various posters on the wall, a cluttered bureau against the left wall with a bed across from it. Sitting cross legged on the bed was a young man with a laptop in front of him and a cat on his lap staring wide eyed at me. I immediately turned my power on him and fell into a combat stance.

 ** _Late teen/early adult 17-20, recognizes you, is confused, surprised and scared, somewhat expected this, thought it would very unlikely happen is reading something on computer, about to shut it._**

Before he could do that, I deftly grabbed it from him and looked at what he was reading while roughly pushing him into the wall.

It was white text on a dark background that didn't extend the whole width of the page. It was… it was the conversation she was just having, from Taylor's perspective.

 ** _Is a work of fiction, likely written without the intent to profit._**

 _What. WHAT. I… how._

Dropping the computer, I stepped back, stunned. The guy had only narrowly caught it. I turned my attention back to him.

 ** _Is ashamed afraid, resigned_**

"How?" I demanded.

He sighed before responding, shaking his head, "I have no fucking clue."

Let me know what you think, any kind of critique would be greatly apreciated.


End file.
